


i live with magic

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannon, Multi, Other, and akano are not marryed, and no hana, charcters act more like hey should, diffrent amy, dont judge me, hana and akano are the leaders, it does not tye back to archive house, more scary, still humor, than humor, the ghost carcters can not eat or drink, they fake it, this is a diffrent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: heres the names i cant keep typeing the cretre namesosakabe hime= Hana means Flower in japanse and is from her time peroidjorogumo=  means ‘red spider lily. Higanbanaanbana for shortfurutsubaki= Ayame it means flower and it fitsumi nyobo= umi it just workschopirikio= sakurakaaka manto= akanonopperabo=akayoyurei=kimikoZashiki warashi=Himari:Tatarimokke a owel that vists amy everynightKejōrō same nameKame hime= Tenshu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i live with ghosts and demons and mythical creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941519) by [avalina_hallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows). 



> heres the names i cant keep typeing the cretre names  
> osakabe hime= Hana means Flower in japanse and is from her time peroid  
> jorogumo= means ‘red spider lily. Higanbana  
> anbana for short  
> furutsubaki= Ayame it means flower and it fits  
> umi nyobo= umi it just works  
> chopirikio= sakuraka  
> aka manto= akano  
> nopperabo=akayo  
> yurei=kimiko  
> Zashiki warashi=Himari:  
> Tatarimokke a owel that vists amy everynight  
> Kejōrō same name  
> Kame hime= Tenshu

i wake up to rain and i hear something in my kitchen i think its just one of the kittens so i just sit down on the couch and say lindo get out of the trash the nosise stops and say good kitten can you give your mom mornig cudlles or do i have to she doesnt come i say lindo are you okay while geting up because she always came when i called and when i walk in i see 2 girls siting outside in the pouring rain taping the glass and to play with lindy i run over and slide the door open to let them in and say are you okay they nod and i say uhm okay okay (should i tell them my name yah i should so they trust me so i can help)i tell them hello my names amy why are you out in the rain they say hana told us to i say okay whats your names the girl with buns say sakura and the girl with black hair says himari i say okay how bout you sit down and i make some drink? they nod and levi curls up on them i think to myself why would this hana leave two girls in the rain i finsh and hand them ye drinks and say okay who are your parents they say hana and akano i say okay do you know where you live they nod and say we live in japan i say what than how why nevermind how about you stay here untill i find your parents they say okay i say good you can have the giest room we go to bed but i keep thinking about how strange they are


	2. oh well hello?

i wake up and remeber sakuraka and himari i knock on the door to the guest room and say sakuraka himari i am makeing breakfeast okay? they respond okay missus amy i decide too make something nice because they are a problly starveing i made miso soup simple and tasty after eating i hear a knock and see a woman i am guessing shes hana and she says )Madam You happened to see my girls I lost them and I need to get them back before my husband (with a sigh and scrucned up face) gets angry i say are you hana she relpys yes i am and himari hugs her saying missus amy took care of us i say yes yes i did and i she stops me and says uhm amy i understand if you dont trust me but me and my group are lost and need somewhere to stay i say okay? bring them in and 8 woman and 1 man comes in i say okay can you line up and say your name they do and  
Higanbana  
Ayame  
umi  
akano  
akayo  
kimiko

Kejōrō  
tenshu  
okay you may stay but please dont cause trouble (i dont know why i am doing this)and i will make breakfeast they nod and hana says thank you oh so very much we go to bed and i see a owl stareing at me how odd


End file.
